


Frostbite

by belivaird_st



Category: Hanna (2011)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:43:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Hanna spends a night training with Marissa.





	Frostbite

Hanna threw a mighty punch just in time to watch Marissa dodge her head away from it. The woman dodged and ducked her head again to finish off spin kicking the girl’s ankles. Hanna tripped, then fell down hard underneath her.

“C’mon,” Marissa spat. “You’re not even trying, Hanna!”

Hanna pushed herself up off the cabin wood, baring her teeth. Parts of her long, raggedy blond hair flew in her face the moment Marissa struck her.

“Is that the best you can do?” the redhead snarled. She made another attempt to strike the girl again. But this time, Hanna seized her by the forearm in mid-air and twisted the bones hard. She then high-kicked Marissa right in the stomach, knocking her completely down. _“Oof!”_

Hanna now stepped over the fallen, injured woman, staring down at her with mixed emotion of grief and exhaustion. 

“I’ll do better next time,” she panted.

Marissa silently gazed up at her from the floor, taking long, deep breaths. A smirk finally formed her wide, thin lips.

“I’m sure you will,” she grunted out.


End file.
